Living the Dream
by Minastauriel o' Eryn Lasgalen
Summary: In a universe where Bryce was KIA shortly after Stanford, the world is a different place. This will be the entire Chuck series MY way. Can promise fluff. Can't promise you'll like. May have M bits later on. :


**A/N; **Sooo, saw the final here New Zealand and was left wanting. Bugger. I'll get over it. This is my coping mechanism. I am rewriting Chuck from start to finish. All five seasons in a reality where Bryce was long dead so it's basically what would have happened had Bryce died shortly after Chuck was kicked out of Stanford for cheating. BTW, looking for A Beta. This story will take a long time to write as my school year has just started again but I can promise that reviews will make Momma very happy and bring on more chapters so read and tell me what you think.

*WildCharahChild*

**Disclaimer; **_ I don't own Chuck but if I did, the final would have been better. Love ya NBC but gosh!_

**Living the Dream**

Sarah was **sooo** not living the dream. She needed work to keep her busy but after the incident with the baby; Director Graham decided she needed some off-time.

Something she was so not happy about.

Having been in the employ of the CIA since she was seventeen, Sarah had focused her entire life around her work. She had been taken straight to the farm upon joining where she was taught everything from guns to knives and hand to hand. They had taught her the arts of seduction and infiltration and how to be a ghost, everything except how to be a normal girl.

Sarah Walker was a spy through and through.

She was not normal anymore.

She was no longer Sam or Rebecca or Jenny.

She was Sarah Walker. Not a woman of feeling.

An assassin.

A killer. Cold and unfeeling.

She new that she would never fit in with normal people so, why was she standing outside an electronics store with a broken phone?

Against her better judgment she entered the store. It was unremarkable in that it seemed to be a perfectly normal store. Electronics covered the shelves and lined the walls; the building was busy with customers. In the center of the room was her target. A tall curly-haired man worked the phones while trying to pacify a customer at the other end. He looked to be over six feet tall but lanky with little muscle showing if he had any. If he tried anything, she could easily kill him and be done.

She was prepared for anything.

She slowly made her way to the counter, daring herself to pull back but she almost felt drawn to this place. Besides, a broken phone was no good to her especially if Graham tries to contact her with a mission.

"Hey hey hey Jeffery! What do we have here?" Sarah whipped around quickly to see a smallish Indian man and a taller balding man who didn't quite look sober, gawking at her in a way that was nothing short of disgusting.

Regaining her cool, Sarah smiled sweetly.

"Ummm… hi" Dumb blonde was one of the profiles she had needed years ago and it was an easy transition for her now, "Can I help you guys?"

"You betcha Blondie!" The taller man slurred. He was definitely drunk.

"Quiet Jeff. This is not how you woo a sexy woman! Allow me"

'_So __**that's**__ what he's trying to do.'_

Sarah cringed internally as the little Indian spoke again.

"I'm Lester Patel. I like moonlit walks on the beach and candle lit dinners." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jeff, Lester, can you please go to the cage and help unload the new batch of flat-screen TV's? The green-shirts are missing." A kind voice interjected.

"But we…. The Blo… The Nice Lady…"

"I got it. Thanks."

Sarah turned to face her savior to find that it was the same man who she had seen at the desk earlier.

"Hi, I'm Chuck. Is there something I can help you with?" He smiled at her. Not a forced curve of the lips but a full blown grin that showed he actually cared what she was saying and what she wanted.

Sarah lost herself in that smile for several moments before he quietly spoke to her again with the same question.

She gave herself a mental kick. She hadn't meant to stare but she felt drawn to that smile like a moth to flame.

Tilting her head so she could look him in the eye, Sarah produced her broken phone from her pocket.

"I don't know what's wrong with it. I don't think I dropped it but it won't make calls at all…"

"Ah, yea. The Intellicell. This model actually has a little screw in the back that pops loose ever one in a while. It's a quick, quick fix and if you wanna come back to the desk I'll fix it for you. Pro bono of course."

Sarah raised her eyebrows.

"Free?"

Chuck grinned at her.

"Consider it as a thank you for not killing the terror twins. Jeff and Lester are on **many** death-lists. I honestly wonder why the pay those guys. I swear they scare of more people than the attract."

This made her giggle.

Another mental kick. Spies don't 'giggle'.

"Okay well, thanks Chuck."

"Maybe I'll seeya round sometime. Have a coffee or something?"

"Yeah." Sarah quickly scribbled a number on a sheet of paper on the desk.

She smiled and then exited the store quickly. She didn't look back. But did she want to?

"Maybe" she muttered.

Maybe.

**So...? Whatcha think peoples? 5 review will earn a New Chapter. Lovers only please. No haters. Haters will be laughed at.**

**A Beta would rock.**


End file.
